Dark Sky
by Maguiren
Summary: unos meses después de la Graduación todos se separaron para curarse a su manera. Stefan Katherine y Caroline viven juntos en nueva York... pero que pasara cuando se vean obligados a ir a Nueva Orleans? magia , sangre , oscuridad, luz y MUUCHO MUCHO amor
1. Chapter 1

**The vampire diaries no me pertenece**: si asi lo fuera todos estarian recorriendo el mundo , Klaus y Caroline serian protagonistas, JAMAS hubiese matado a Kol y a Alaric y nose muchas cosas mas ajaja

No se que tan larga va a ser esta historia, solo se que empecé a escribir con la idea de que sea un ONe shot y se me revalsaron las ideas aajja. Espero que les guste . un beso

Klaroline 4 everrrrr llorolloro

Caroline sonrió e hizo una reverencia –Gracias – dijo a través del micrófono. Bajo del pequeño escenario y se acerco a la barra por que Jerry el dueño del pequeño y elegante restaurante la llamaba con la mano

- entonces?, que tal?

-increíble Car !, sabes que los jueves y viernes es cuando mas se llena el lugar… les encanta tu Show. La rubia sonrió y bebió un trago de la copa de vino que su jefe le había dado. Hacían dos meses ya que había sido su fiesta de Graduación e inmediatamente escapo a Nueva York. No era la única : Elena había sido arrastrada por Damon a Italia convencido que era lo que necesitaba para poner en orden las emociones recientemente recuperadas, Bonnie estaba en Cuba huyendo de Silas y aprendiendo a controlar su magia, Stefan estaba en NY con ella y Katherine. Para la sorpresa de la rubia Katherine había resultado más amable de lo que pensaba, era una maldita perra cuando se lo proponía pero desde que con mucho esfuerzo acepto a ayudarla en la búsqueda de Tyler se podría decir que eran…. Amigas, o casi.

- buen Show- dijo Stefan a su lado

- oh! Gracias. Vino?- pregunto señalando la botella

Stefan asintió con una sonrisa y ella se inclino en la barra para tomar otra copa, se la sirvió y las chocaron

-Katherine se fue hoy por la tarde, después que saliste para venir para acá

-como que se fue?... sin despedirse?, por que no me sorprende- dijo con tono gracioso- tuvo algunos de sus misteriosos problemas?

- solo dijo que tenia asuntos pendientes y luego me dio esto- dijo sacando un sobre color marrón claro. Caroline lo miro con confusión

- encontró a Tyler

-¿que?, sabia que ella podría encontrarlo!- dijo emocionada abriendo el sobre- si que se tomo el trabajo de investigación en serio-bromeo por la formalidad del paquete, unos segundos después de leer el contenido cambio su cara a una de horror

- que sucede-

-es Tyler, su ultimo boleto de avión dice que esta en Nueva Orleans

-que?- Stefan estaba sorprendido- si sabe que Klaus esta ahí!, la ultima vez no dijiste que consiguió una bruja que le advirtiera sobre su paradero? . La chica lo miro unos segundos a los ojos y luego salio corriendo del lugar. Se subió a su hermoso auto y el chico le siguió el paso

Tres horas después su avión estaba arribando en Nueva Orleans y Caroline sentía que sus nervios la estaban matando… su cuerpo no podía controlar la idea de perder a Tyler y… de ver nuevamente a Klaus. Su cabeza era un desastre

Stefan y Caroline entraron a con paso firme al hermoso bar el cual les había costado tanto llegar, parecía ser bastante exclusivo y mas si se trataba de Klaus y Marcel, el jefe de Nueva Orleans y al parecer gran amigo del Hibrido original.

Una sonriente rubia se acerco a ellos

- que necesitan?

- estamos buscando a Klaus-espeto Caroline lo mas segura posible

- no llegara hasta la noche-dijo una voz detrás de ellos-quienes lo buscan?

-unos…viejos…conocidos -se aclaro la garganta- tu debes ser Marcel

-y como lo sabes joven vampira

La rubia movió sus hombros- solo asumí

- sabes -dijo sentándose en la barra- este lugar es bastante exclusivo, podrías terminar con el corazón fuera de tu cuerpo, mas si vienes en búsqueda de Klaus

-bueno- intervino Stefan- que bueno que si somos exclusivos- se sentó al lado de Marcel- y justamente el venir buscando a Klaus es lo que nos impedirá terminar con nuestros corazones afuera de nuestro pecho –termino Caroline, luego sonrió y se poso frente a el hombre. Este lanzo una carcajada simpática – creo que si son conocidos de Klaus, esa actitud lo explica todo… quieren algo para beber?, la fiesta no comienza hasta dentro de un par de horas. Pero podemos adelantarla un poco- dijo mientras servia cuatro tequilas - por Klaus!... Stefan y Caroline se miraron, alzaron el pequeño vaso y lo tomaron

La rubia termino de tomar y le sonrió a los recién llegados

- es eso lo que los trae por aquí? , que necesitan de el – pregunto curiosa

-bueno…

- oh dejalos, no metas esa linda nariz donde nadie la llama

Caroline se aclaro la garganta, Marcel era muy simpático y hasta pareciera ser buena persona. Sin embargo tenía la sensación que saltaría a matarlos en cualquier momento

- si hasta pone su vida en riesgo por ser una metiche- bromeo

Stefan frunció el seño- sabia que lo olía.. ¿eres humana verdad? me convencía de estar equivocado, desde que entramos a este lado de la ciudad solo vimos vampiros y humanos siendo su snack

- bueno, tengo el privilegio de ser la única que ande por aquí sin ser mordida

La joven vampira iba a preguntar que hacia en un lugar como ese pero se mordió la lengua, si la chica no contestaba su pregunta.. ¿Por que lo haría ella?

- se preguntaran que hago yo en un lugar como este…nada en especial, solo me interesa estudiar el comportamiento de los seres sobre naturales, soy psicologa!-declaro con simpatia -juraría que te conozco de algún lado

- lo dudo, nunca antes había venido a Nueva Orleans- declaro Caroline

- donde has estado?

-bueno…- dijo dudando si decir donde había nacido, era probable que sepan toda la historia que tenia con sus amigos , Klaus y Mystic Falls - recién vinimos de Nueva York

La única viva del lugar abrió los ojos como platos- ya se de donde te conozco!- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿recuerdas cuando me mandaste a NY a buscar ese paquete? Al restaurante de tu amigo Jerry? – le pregunto a Marcel

- conoces a Jerry?- Caroline estaba asombrada

-claro que si, es uno de los mejores brujos que eh conocido- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa seductora

-ella es la chica de la que te conté, la que cantaba allí

Caroline la miro entre horrorizada y orgullosa de si misma

Marcel se acerco a la rubia y en un tono suave le pregunto

- todavía no se sus nombres

Ella sonrió, no quería decirle su verdadero nombre

-Clair y…. Jh..on –

- bueno, me encantaría que cantes hoy… es una noche muy especial

-que tan especial?- pregunto algo tímida

- es el cumpleaños de Klaus – beso su mano con caballería e inclino la cabeza para Stefan

- tengo que ir a terminar unos asuntos, Camille … por favor lleva a Stefan Salvatore y Caroline Forbes a nuestras habitaciones mas confortables. Buena suerte y nos vemos esta noche

Camille solto una pequeña carcajada y llevo a los anonadados vampiros por un largo pasillo.


	2. One more step

Caroline salio de la ducha, con la mirada vacía vio su reflejo en el gran espejo de la habitación y luego se puso el vestido que había aparecido en su cama cuando salio de bañarse suponiendo que Camille lo hubiera dejado ahí . Se maquillo y arreglo el cabello, no sabia a que hora exactamente tenia que estar lista pero igualmente se sentó en la cama; se sentía agobiada. Inconscientemente acariciaba el vestido y su mente viajaba a los momentos en que Klaus le había regalado esas hermosas prendas , sintió la boca amarga al notar que la ultima vez que le había dado un vestido fue cuando vino a Nueva Orleans, sin despedirse de ella . Agito su cabeza para sacar esos extraños pensamientos y sintió a alguien tocar la puerta. Era Stefan, lucia un Traje negro con una corbata roja.

-luces hermosa- el sonrió

- muchas gracias Sr. Salvatore, usted esta muy guapo esta noche- bromeo mientras se acercaba a el – que tienes ahí?- dijo señalando la mano cerrada de Stefan en frente de ella

- Camille dijo que te lo diera a ti , así combinaríamos- abrió la mano , un hermoso y lujoso collar de lo que parecían Rubíes brillo ante ella

- oh dios mío , sabes cuanto debe costar esto?

-no creo que sea mucho para ellos – dijo mientras la giraba y se lo ponía- sin embargo tanta atención no es buena. Nos tendremos que mantener alerta

- estoy segura que Tyler esta bien, lo siento- manifesto mientras se tocaba el pecho- por que vendría aquí? Acaso tiene algo que Klaus quiere y piensa cambiarlo por su libertad?

- seria muy arriesgado, sabes la historia de Katherine : en fin… vamos a la fiesta y lo averiguaremos.

El lugar que habían estado esa misma tarde estaba decorado de la forma mas exquisita posible, Caroline sonrió y le pareció como si ella lo hubiera planeado – excepto por las flores, los jazmines no combinan ni un poco con el estilo de Klaus ¿que estaban pensando? , deberían haber usado Rosas bien rojas y con espinas bien grandes

Un mozo se acerco a ellos y les ofreció champagne rosado: estaba mezclado con sangre

Stefan tomo dos copas y una se la ofreció a su acompañante

- por que no me sorprende?- pregunto la rubia – no me extrañaría que aparezcan adolescentes vírgenes usando pequeños vestidos blancos para ser la ofrenda del gran Klaus- dijo molesta

-todo en orden?- pregunto Marcel a sus espaldas, Caroline se dio vuelta y lo vio sonriente vestido con un traje blanco y una copa en su mano

-todo esta bien- sonrio Stefan- Klaus ya ha llegado?

- todavía no- se acerco a Caroline- te importaría ya subir al escenario?

- si sobre eso… no creo que sea buena idea- dijo tartamudeando

- tonterías, ademas Camille esta muy emocionada por que cantaras… y yo estoy ansioso por escucharte . La rubia no supo como replicar y dejo que el vampiro la llevara al escenario

- buenas noches todo el mundo – dijo con mucho encanto- les presento a Caroline Forbes que nos deleitara cantando esta noche. Ella sonrió y vio a Marcel bajar del escenario, le susurro lo que quería cantar al oído del pianista y este le hizo una seña a los hombres de los otros instrumentos que se encontraba detrás.

_I want a little something more_

_Don't want the middle or the one before_

_I don't desire a complicated past_

_I want a love that will last_

Vio como Stefan la miraba sonriente y a su lado Marcel parecía decirle a Camille que tenía razón sobre el talento de la chica

_say that you love me_

_Say I'm the one_

_Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run_

_I don't do drama_

_My tears don't fall_ _Fast_ – Caroline miro al fondo del lugar y ahí estaba, su rostro como el hielo. Klaus miraba a través de ella, la hacia sentir desnuda

_I want a love that will last_

_I don't want a just a memory_

_give me forever_

_Don't even think about saying good-bye_

_'Cause I want just one love to be enough_

_And remain in my heart till I die_

_So call me romantic_

_Oh I guess that's so_

_There's something more that you oughta know_

_I'll never leave you_

_So don't even ask_

_I want a love that will last_

_Forever_

_I want a love that will last_

_I want a love that will last_

Hubo un pequeño silencio y luego todos la aplaudieron, ella sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Feliz cumpleaños Klaus – le sonrió

Los presentes que no habían notado la llegada del cumpleañero se dieron vuelta y aplaudieron aun más fuerte. Ella bajo del escenario y se acerco donde estaba Marcel, Klaus saludaba a los invitados

- increible!

Caroline sonrió y miro hacia la derecha, se acercaba. Pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse un poco, respiro profundo y despejo su mente

- debo admitir- sonrió- que fue toda una sorpresa, pensé que jamás volvería a verlos

Caroline sintió la ira apoderarse de ella por su tono tan ácido

- no es jamás una palabra demasiado fuerte para nosotros vampiros?

Klaus solo sonrió y levanto la mano invitándola a bailar, esta dudo unos momentos pero luego acepto, este hizo una señal al DJ del otro lado del lugar y se unieron a las parejas que se encontraban bailando.

La batería y la guitarra formaron una melodía que hicieron a la rubia sonreír

_Life is just a lonely highway_

_I'm out here on the open road_

_I'm old enough to see behind me_

_But young enough to feel my soul_

_I don't wanna lose you baby_

_And I don't wanna be alone_

_Don't wanna live my days without you_

_But for now I've got to be without you_

-Lenny Kravitz... me sorprendes

- te sorprendo? yo creo que aun no te cae la idea de que soy un romántico amor

-si , creo que esa impresión se pierde entre los momentos que quieres asesinar a mis amigos

El sonrio y le dio una vuelta

ve got a pocket full of money

And pocket full of keys that have no bounds

But then I think of lovin'

And I just can't get you off of my mind

Babe can't you see

That this is killing me

I don't want to push you baby

And I don't want you to be told

It's just that I can't breathe without you

Feel like I'm gonna lose control

I've got a pocket full of money oh yes I do

And a pocket full of keys that have no bounds

But when it comes to lovin'

I just can't get you off of my mind, yeaaah

- entonces, vas a decirme que es lo que te trae por aquí o no

- como si no lo supieras -dijo fastidiada

- no creí que supieras la fecha de mi cumpleaños, yo se cuando es el tuyo

-si, es fácil recordar cuando en su cumpleaños tratas de asesinar a alguien

- y luego salvarle la vida

Caroline lo miro con ira y luego soltó una pequeña risita, toda la situación era ridícula

Am I a fool to think that there's a little hope

Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah

Tell me baby, yeah

What are the rules the reasons and the do's and don'ts

Yeah yeahhhhhheee yeah

Tell me baby tell me baby, yeah

What do you feel inside?

I've got a pocket full of money

And a pocket full of keys that have no bounds

Oh yeah

- donde esta Tyler Klaus?, desde que dejaste Mystic Falls trate de localizarlo, la ultima prueba que tengo de el es que tomo un avion hacia aqui, aun sabiendo que TU estabas aquí y se que no es estupido para..

Klaus puso cara de fastidio- calma amor, tu amado novio tiene suerte ya que tuvo una forma de ganarse su libertad

But when it comes down to lovin'

I just can't get you off of my mind, yeah

I just can't get you off of my mind, yeah

- ahora, tengo otros invitados... hablaremos mas tarde

-pero!- Klaus se había alejado de ella. Otra vez

Como Caroline había sospechado un gran festín de humanos se presento ante ellos

- recuerden que la única regla es no asesinar a ninguno… disfruten – había dicho Marcel

- que considerados!- le había susurrado la rubia a su vampiro amigo- Klaus no me dira lo que necesito hasta que termine la fiesta con el gran fin de hacerme sufrir

- hola chicos!- saludo amablemente Camille , esta llevaba un hermoso vestido color vino- tienen ganas de ir a tomar unos tragos a la terraza?

Stefan vacilo y miro a su rubia amiga- yo no estoy de ánimos, creo que me iré a la cama dado que hoy no conseguiré lo que quiero – pero vayan si quieren ustedes- el vampiro la miro dudando y esta le dio un pequeño empujoncito- estaré bien!

Salio del lugar y camino un par de metros, doblo en una hermosa esquina y sonrió. Un poco mas lejos de donde ella estaba había un amontonamiento de gente, parecían estar festejando, reían, tocaban musica y bailaban. Sin atreverse a infiltrarse demasiado subió a uno de los techos del edificio más cercano a donde se encontraban. Un hombre de tez oscura comenzó a tocar el saxo en una melodía que a ella se le hacia conocida… claro! Su padre se la cantaba!

_Good Morning New Orleens; we love you New Orleans_

_It's such a lovely day, to love New Orleans,_

_when people come they never leave _

_because we're swinging that way._

Canto muy suave, para ella misma y al a par de los músicos de abajo

Soltó una suave risita y la sonrisa se le fue borrando poco a poco. Extrañaba a su padre.

- no sabia que te gustaba Kermit Ruffins

Caroline rodo los ojos - no me gusta, esa canción me la cantaba mi padre, no deberías estar con tus invitados?- preguntó en un tono acido

- tu eres una de ellos

- no. No lo soy… ya sabes por que estoy aquí- dijo enfrentándolo

Klaus suspiro algo irritado y se sentó en la orilla de la azotea en la que estaban, la luz tenue de la luna y el color amarillento de las luces de los que abajo festejaban lo mostraban más irresistible que nunca. Caroline se mordió la lengua

- Hace unos días hable con una de las brujas de por aquí: Encontró una forma de que pueda seguir haciendo Híbridos – Caroline subió una ceja – no estaba segura que funcionaria pero vale la pena intentar

- y a cuanta gente piensas matar esta vez?

El hombre ignoro su comentario – necesito sangre de uno de mis Hibridos ya hechos y de la vampira Doblegagganger- Caroline respiro profundo, estaba asustada- tranquila, solo un poco.

- entonces le hiciste saber a Tyler de alguna forma que podía ganarse su libertad si donaba su sangre para hacer mas de tus estupidos Hibridos .

- exactamente

- me sorprendes! , digo… podrías solo matarlo y usar esa sangre derramada

- no te sorprendas, la bruja dijo que lo necesitaba vivo

- y si funciona lo mataras luego?

- por ahora no tengo pensado hacerlo

Caroline lo miro de reojo

- Elena no esta lo sabes?... tiene suficientes problemas para que la sigas molestando

- es por eso que mande a Tyler a buscar la sangre de la dulce Elena

- claro que mandaste a Tyler- espeto rodando los ojos

- preferías que yo lo hiciera?

- entonces esa es la razón por la que viniste a Nueva Orleans?, buscar una nueva forma de hacer Hibridos?

- claro que no, eso fue algo que se dio en el proceso de la búsqueda de otra cosa

- y que es?

-se esta formando una conspiración en contra mía. Los encontrare y acabare con ellos

- ya averiguaste algo sobre eso?

El hombre sonrió – bueno, justamente esta tarde seguí un par de pistas que me brindo uno de los amigos de Marcel. Resulta ser que estos… individuos tienen símbolo- dijo mientras sacaba un collar dorado de su bolsillo, Caroline lo tomo en sus manos y lo miro detenidamente

- estas seguro?

- no estoy seguro de nada –

- pues yo he visto esto

- donde?- pregunto extrañado

Ella abrió la boca para decirle pero se quedo en silencio- prometes no lastimar a Tyler?

- o podría obligarte a que me lo digas en este instante- dijo tratando de controlar su ira

- no podrás hacerlo, comencé a tomar verbena desde la graduación – Klaus se levanto y se alejo de ella, sentía que la rabia lo consumía

- tu siempre protegiendo a Tyler . Dime o lo matare sin importar hacer más Hibridos

- esto es lo que siempre haces, jugar al gran lobo malvado luego de que por solo un momento demuestras tener compasión y humanidad- le grito la chica – y si, lo protejo a Tyler , Elena … todos ellos a los que hiciste sufrir- trago en seco y luego susurro- Incluso hasta te protegería a ti. Pero no tiene caso explicártelo una vez mas… no lo entiendes.

Klaus la miraba algo sorprendido y conmocionado

- vi el símbolo en un anillo de los principales clientes de mi Jefe en Nueva York. Marcel lo conoce- se dio vuelta y se encamino hacia donde se suponía estaba la fiesta.

Klaus se quedo unos momentos en la azotea de ese edificio, tenia la mirada perdida entre la multitud que seguía festejando abajo. Luego escucho una fuerte explosión y algunos gritos

Klaus llego rápidamente a lo que había sido el bar hasta hace unos minutos. Ahora estaba todo destrozado y había algunos cadáveres con estacas en el pecho exparcidos por el lugar

Escucho un quejido que provenía detrás de la barra y se acerco, era Camille, estaba tirada en una posición muy incomoda con un gran trozo de vidrio incrustado en su estomago. Klaus se lo quito rápidamente y le dio su sangre

- donde están todos

La chica que todavía estaba débil trato de decir unas palabras pero pronto se desmayo

Klaus la miro con rabia y vacilo un momento antes de cargarla en sus hombros. A través del agujero de la pared se veían luces que se acercaban, eran muchas de ellas. Venían por el y Klaus no sabría que armas tendrían para combatirlo. Se escabullo por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la mansión de Marcel y pudo ver mas cadáveres, oler la sangre y supo que algunos de ellos eran humanos

-que haces aquí?- le grito Marcel bajando las escaleras principales – debes irte!, yo volví en busca de Camille- Klaus le entrego a la chica inconciente – nos vemos en 4 días, en Francia- el moreno asintió y se fue por el pasillo contrario

Los cazadores entraron rápidamente, atentos a cualquier movimiento

Klaus subió las escaleras y penetro la habitación que Camille le había dado a Caroline. Miro alrededor y no había nada. Agudizo aun más su olfato y pudo oler sangre de vampiro proveniente del baño, con un rápido movimiento llego allí y la vio: Caroline estaba acurrucada pensando que había entrado uno de los intrusos. Ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y se abrazaron por un momento.

-Crei que habías huido- susurro cerca de el

- cuida de la gente que te importa. Recuerdas?- la vampira soltó una pequeña sonrisa y pudieron oir como se acercaban

- debemos irnos amor – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hacia la ventana

- no! , no me iré de aquí sin Stefan

- Caroline, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Debemos irnos

- por favor! , solo déjame buscarlo en la terraza.. Es donde fue la última vez que lo vi – Klaus cerro los ojos con fastidio- bien, iremos por fuera- abrió el gran ventanal y Caroline se asomo – pero yo lo hare – seguido de eso tomo a la chica por la cintura y la lanzo con fuerza, haciendo que esta caiga en una piscina a unos metros del edificio. Escucho como abrían la puerta y a gran velocidad salto por la ventana, colgándose de la que le seguía para llegar al techo. Stefan se encontraba desmayado en un cómodo sillón que había en el lugar

- Despierta, debemos irnos

Este tardo unos minutos en recuperar la conciencia y luego se incorporo repentinamente

- muévete, cazadores… Caroline nos espera- el original corrió unos metros y se lanzo hacia el vacío Stefan no se movió hasta que escucho los pasos de los hombres subir las escaleras e imito al hibrido

**Que tal! : aca el segundo capitulo :**

**Las canciones que se muestran en el fic son **

**Kermit Ruffins - Good Morning New Orleans**

**Lenny Kravitz "Can't Get You Out Of My Mind"**

**Renee Olstead - A Love That Will Last**

**- queria usar una cantada por Candice Accola ( actriz que le da vida Caroline) pero ninguno de sus ritmos se ajustaba de acuerdo al tipo de fiesta . pero prometo usar una cancion de ella en los capitulos siguientes**

**Qu me dicen del adelanto de The Original?, a mi me volvió loca… creo que sera increible ( esperanzada de que Caroline también este) . en fin un beso y plis dejen comentarios **

**Klaroline 4 ever**


End file.
